homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101515 - Conspiracy Brothers
01:23 -- angry Gardener AG began messaging clownfishCurator CC at 01:23 -- 01:23 AG: Hey there 01:24 CC: well hi 01:24 CC: what's going on? 01:24 AG: Nothing much 01:24 AG: Just practicing a trick 01:24 AG: as always 01:25 CC: haha, at it again huh? 01:25 AG: Yeah 01:25 AG: What's going on with you? 01:25 CC: oh, pondering, the usual 01:26 CC: i managed to thwart an attempt on my savings the other day 01:27 AG: Sounds cool 01:27 CC: yeah, you wouldn't believe it 01:28 AG: Enlighten me 01:28 CC: some guy tried to convince me that he wanted to "play a game" with me 01:28 CC: i'll play his mind games alright, but we all know who's coming out on top 01:29 AG: You? 01:29 CC: as always 01:29 CC: oh hey, did you think about what i was saying the other day? 01:30 CC: about how your tricks are being sabotaged 01:30 AG: Yeah 01:30 AG: I honestly think I'm just shit 01:31 CC: nah, i'm telling you 01:31 CC: you put in thicker window panes and you'll be set 01:31 CC: believe in yourself a little 01:32 CC: i mean we all know magic's real, right? 01:32 AG: Totally 01:32 AG: That's why I bought this MAGIC wand 01:33 AG: Now tell me about how my tricks are being sabotaged 01:34 AG: Wait no let me guess, aliens? 01:34 CC: i'd be glad to go over it 01:35 CC: that's my buddy 01:35 CC: sharp 01:35 CC: there's gotta be something special about those tricks 01:35 CC: some reason They don't want them to work 01:36 AG: What's so important about my tricks? 01:36 CC: i'm thinking they're using some type of radio waves to mess with your wand 01:36 CC: well, there's no way to know for sure, but from what i've gathered... 01:36 AG: ? 01:38 CC: these aliens are shuttling around in ships emitting high-frequency radiation 01:39 AG: And this messes with my magic? 01:39 CC: and they're using it to figure out which planets have a high quantity of radioactive materials 01:39 CC: never mind what that's for, it can wait 01:40 CC: no, i'm saying that your wand is emitting a force so powerful that it's disrupting their efforts 01:40 AG: Kyle, I have something to tell you 01:40 CC: so they're sending out a different frequency directly towards your wand, just to ensure that their nefarious plans go unchecked 01:41 CC: sure, what's up? 01:41 AG: magic 01:41 AG: is 01:41 AG: totally real 01:42 CC: well yeah, of course it is 01:42 CC: i mean we've established that 01:42 AG: Okay, now keep telling me about these aliens 01:43 CC: alright, so my latest theory about these specific aliens 01:44 CC: is that they're searching for a specific radioactive element called technetium 01:44 CC: now, everyone'll tell you that the last of it on earth is long gone 01:45 CC: but there has to be a stockpile of it somewhere 01:45 AG: The government are kind of douche bags like that 01:46 CC: and if that stockpile is such a secret, it's gotta be really important for someone 01:46 CC: or something 01:46 CC: aren't they though? keeping secrets everywhere 01:46 AG: Kyle, of course they are 01:46 CC: but that's what we're here for 01:46 CC: cracking them mysteries 01:47 AG: And we are going to crack every single mystery on this Earth 01:48 CC: hell yes 01:48 AG: How are things going with bigfoot? 01:49 CC: ah man, he's such an ass these days 01:49 AG: I'm telling you, he's Chubaka 01:49 AG: What about the moth man? 01:50 CC: alright, normally i'd argue that but they're saying he's teleporting now 01:50 CC: moth man? 01:50 AG: Yeah 01:50 CC: you been reading too many comic books or something? 01:51 AG: No 01:51 AG: Well, maybe 01:51 CC: wait, no 01:51 CC: this is from one of your horror movies, isn't it 01:51 AG: Maybe 01:52 CC: i knew it 01:52 AG: What about that guy that contacted you? 01:52 CC: well, i appreciate you keeping me sharp anyway 01:52 CC: oh, that one 01:52 AG: Yeah, the one that wanted o play a game with you 01:53 CC: he's really bad at this whole online scam thing, let me tell you 01:53 AG: Okay 01:53 CC: he tried to pull the old nigerian prince fraud over on me 01:54 AG: How? 01:54 CC: oh, something about him being the last heir to a mysteriously rich company 01:54 CC: well, he's not getting any bouncing checks from me 01:55 CC: he even tried saying he was from switzerland 01:55 AG: What about the game? 01:56 CC: oh, uh 01:56 CC: well, i didn't want him using any of his mind tricks on me, so i didn't give him a chance to talk about it 01:57 AG: Come on man, you have to pay attention to the little details too 01:58 CC: i 01:58 CC: how could i have been so foolish 01:58 CC: he probably knows too much even now 01:58 AG: It's okay, Kyle 01:58 CC: what the hell could he be planning?! 01:58 CC: no, no 01:58 CC: i have to contact him again sometime 01:58 AG: What was this guy's name? 01:59 AG: I want to hear more about this game 01:59 CC: now mike 01:59 CC: you be careful if you talk to this guy 02:00 CC: he acts real nice, but there's something darker going on here 02:00 AG: I will talk to this guy, and I will get so much info out of him 02:00 AG: I will uncover his dark secret and solve this mystery 02:01 CC: alright 02:01 CC: i'm trusting you with this, but don't let your guard down 02:02 CC: he called himself "arch rybalt" and went by guardantTuraco 02:02 CC: who knows if he's still using that handle though 02:03 AG: Okay, I will contact him as soon as possible, even if I have to go through every handle possible 02:03 AG: But first, have you checked out The Gingerbread Man yet? 02:04 CC: yeah, i did 02:04 CC: it was 02:05 CC: interesting 02:05 AG: Did you see the ending? 02:06 CC: yeah 02:06 AG: Wasn't it the cheesiest thing you've ever seen? 02:06 CC: the possession bit was way too much 02:07 CC: it was beautiful honestly 02:08 AG: Yes it was 02:08 CC: i can see why you're so into it, it's right up your alley 02:08 CC: nice break from he stuff that tries too hard for realism 02:08 CC: *the 02:08 AG: Yes, cheesy, shitty, and hilarious because it's so shitty kinda stuff 02:10 CC: exactly 02:11 AG: Hey, what do you think the game is? 02:11 CC: ah man, you're still on that? 02:12 AG: What if the guy is like, a dude that kills people like in the Saw movies 02:12 CC: that's 02:12 CC: well 02:12 CC: wait, what if that's it? 02:13 CC: if he follows the plots of those movies, what would that mean? 02:13 CC: mike, you're a genius 02:13 CC: i need to go draw this out, start connecting it all together 02:14 AG: If he's following the first movie then 02:15 AG: Tomorrow we'll wake up in a bath room, and we'll both be chained to pipes with a gun and a saw 02:15 AG: Although what reason would he have to do this? 02:16 AG: He's obviously been stalking us for the past week 02:16 AG: Kyle, what's the worst and most selfish thing you've done all week? 02:18 CC: i 02:19 CC: i didn't feed the fish yesterday morning 02:19 CC: oh god, do you think he'll use that? 02:19 AG: YOU'VE DAMNED US TO HELL YOU DUNCE! 02:20 CC: oh god, oh no, oh 02:20 CC: yeah that's a bit much for me even haha 02:20 AG: WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE, AND FOR WHAT? 02:20 AG: A FUCKING FISH! 02:21 CC: still have to make that diagram, but 02:21 CC: if you say anything about sleeping with the fishes i'm leaving 02:21 AG: But? 02:22 AG: I'm not like that 02:22 AG: Now let me think about the worst thing I've done 02:23 AG: I broke my friends arm while trying to do a trick 02:24 CC: how did you manage that? 02:24 AG: It's a long story 02:25 AG: A huge chain unfortunate events occured, let's leave it at that 02:26 AG: So, the obvious answer to who this person is has been in our faces this entire time 02:26 AG: The person is 02:27 AG: Your aunt 02:27 CC: ah-HAH 02:27 AG: She got upset when you didn't feed the fish 02:28 AG: And she got upset when she found out that one of your friends, me, broke one of their friend's arm 02:29 CC: i knew she didn't really go grocery shopping yesterday, she must have been at home messing with me 02:29 CC: and that's why there's still nothing good in the fridge 02:29 AG: And the one messing with my magic hasn't been aliens 02:29 AG: It's been your aunt 02:30 AG: But we can't confront her just yet 02:31 CC: you're right, we need something concrete 02:31 AG: Don't contact the person who contacted you before, that'll make her more sharp and on edge 02:31 CC: you're right 02:31 CC: you be careful too 02:31 AG: Make subtle hints that you know what's going on, but don't say it outright 02:32 AG: Spy on her 02:32 AG: Follow her everywhere 02:32 CC: haha, i'm miles ahead of you there 02:32 CC: but, uh, i do think i'm on the right track with the aliens and the technetium 02:33 AG: Okay, I have to go 02:33 AG: Be careful, Kyle 02:33 CC: yeah, i have a lot to work with now 02:33 CC: you too mike, don't do anything attention-grabbing 02:33 AG: Good bye 02:33 -- angryGardener AG stopped messaging clownfishCurator CC at 02:33 -- Category:Mike Category:Kyle